Paw Patrol Relation Ship Wiki
Today's Date / / Go right ahead and create your own stories! Or make your own ship page don't be shy! If your need help come on chat or ask on someone's wall if they want to collab with you! Don't forget to join our Live! Chat. Please read our Chat Guidelines before joining it. Rules All these rules MUST be followed 1.No Harassing and Bullying others including Fandom users!! And DO NOT BRING Drama from other Wikis!' 2. DO NOT STEAL ART If you Suspect art is stolen Please report to the admins and we look into it. 3.Mind your own work. Ask users before you edit their page!! 4. ' Don’t change any templates. Admins work really hard to create these great features' 5. . No Offensive language whether it be in chat or in story comments. If it is in chat, you will be given a warning and if you continue, you will be kicked/banned from chat. If it's in comments, the comments will be deleted and you will face disciplinary action if you continue to. 6. No advertising allowed 7. No inappropriate stories. 8. No bashing gay, lesbian, or bisexual pups/couples. This is hurtful to the owners of the story/couple. 9.No: "DELETE STRIKE!", "No, just no, delete it.", "That story was horrible", "I hate this, delete it!" People have something called Feelings, which makes you hurt them. 10.No Swearing/cursing at users, Swearing is an unnecessary thing which will get you blocked for 11.. ' Don’t change any templates. Admins work really hard to create these great features' 12. No scary stories, those belong on the Creepypasta Wiki. 13. No spamming on pages. 14. No un Paw Patrol related stories.(eg. Instead of a story about the pups, there is a story about two characters who aren't from the show) 15. Don't bash couples, no matter how bad they are. You can like your own couples, just don't comment on other pages saying how you don't like the ship or say you like another one better! 16. Please don't ask to be an admin. Another one of our affiliated wikis had this problem due to users who didn't deserve it. 17. Do not use other people's characters or artwork without asking their consent first. Proper credit is needed for other people's artwork, it's rude to use it without their knowledge. 18. try not to post the pups standing next to each other as "proof" of a relationship!! All the pups stand next to each other at some point- it's not really proof! If there's a picture of Ryder standing next to Mayor Goodway or Mr. Porter or Alex does that mean that he has a crush on them? Please try to limit those kinds of posts. 19 no spamming in the chat room or anywhere else on the wiki 20. ' Don’t change any templates. Admins work really hard to create these great features' 21. If a user doesn't like the comments you post, don't post them, or they will be deleted. (and no complaining about that your comment was deleted) 22. . Always ask for the user's permission for their OC's (original character/ own character) , Story line , plot, or ideas before creating a story of it. DO NOT ask permission and then immediately make the story or character anyways without even waiting for consent of the other use 23. Don't make your own rules after administrators tell you you've broken some, If you have suggestions please ask us, but don't make your own 24 . Please do not JUMP INTO OTHER PEOPLES THREADS unless it's a spammer doing it let the Admins deal with it or even if it's an admin jumping into the thread. And do not complain if an admin does so. ''' 25. '''Do not discriminate other users based on gender, race, religion, national origin, disability, age, and sexual orientation. Any hateful or bashing comments are not tolerated and they will be taken down immediately 26. Don't badmouth other users for hating something you like or liking something you hate (basically, respect others' opinions. If they say they don't like something you like or like something you don't like, then please don't make a big deal out of it). 27. 'Don't judge every new user as a troll or a sock-puppet account. We want to create a friendly environment and not scare away potential new users. If you suspect someone to be a troll or a sock-puppet account please alert an admin in private message only. So we don't scare the other users. 28. If you don’t speak English, please tell us what language you speak and we will translate it for you to English. 29. 'DO NOT USE ANYTHING FROM TUNDRATHESNOWPUP HER STUFF IS COPYRIGHTED SO DON'T BRING HER STUFF HERE OR COPY HER STUFF. WE RESPECTING THE ADMINS AND WE SHOULD NOT DO ANYTHING RUDE!!! ' 30. Do not say you are a voice actor or actress without showing proof to the admins like an contract To all of 101 Dalmatian street fans come to visit this discord server here, this server is a family-friendly server, so please follow their rules, if I catch anyone attacking or do some wrong, it will affect your issues here but just enjoy the server Category:Browse